Sian
S'ian' (Olmë: vaeh Carassar Sian aep Melwe Gwyneddar; -170 - 42/43 TC) was an elven statesman and military leader who became the first Carassar of the Elven Empire, controlling the Caras Lenanhar from 0 TC until his death. His status as the founder of the empire has earned him a place in the annals of not simply the elven people, but many other cultures and races, as one of the more controversial, yet efficient leaders in history. Early life Sian had humble origins; he was born in a small village whose name was lost to history, on the isle of Gwynedd, which had been brought under the demesne of Talagaer, an elven chieftain who rose to power several decades earlier, founding the Kingdom of Selwyssig. He spent his early years in Ard Cwnefreidd as a militiaman in the policing forces that had been established in 161 TC by Talagaer to uphold peace around the areas of the peninsula he had control over. Sian rose through the ranks and caught the attention of Talagaer himself, who took a liking to the young elf and the two became good friends. Sian's talent with battle tactics and strategy won him the support of the aging ruler, who saw him as a fitting mentor to his son and heir, Nerain. Talagaer died in -110 TC, leaving the fledgeling Nerain on the throne. Though eager to prove himself not only as a fine successor to his father, but to Sian himself, who had become a surrogate father figure following Talagaer's death, he nonetheless proved less capable in comparison. Over time his interest in being a ruler waned, and he preferred to indulge in drinks and women instead, to the increasing ire of the council of elders. By -50 TC, Sian had been granted the newly created title of "Fawrion Flauwr", which roughly translates to "supreme commander/leader", one that decreed that he had absolute control over military manners in the state. Given how this was done without Nerain's knowledge, let alone approval, drove a wedge between the duo -- one that would increase as the years went by. Rise to power In -3 TC, Nerain died; to this day circumstances concerning his death are unclear. Some say he drank himself to death, others that he was murdered or assassinated by political rivals, and a bold few had claimed that he was slain on Sian's order. The truth eludes capture. Over the next three years, Sian ruled Selwyssig as regent. As Nerain had no heirs or any direct blood relatives, the matter of his succession had to be resolved. In 0 TC, after years of tensions in the capital, a short, yet destructive civil war broke out between various groups of claimants to the throne. Once more, Sian had been called to resolve the situation. His experience as a soldier gave him an advantage against the forces of these claimants, despite his lack of numbers. Within three months, the war had ended, and the elven general had been proclaimed a hero. His popularity soared once more, and not a week after the war's end, the council agreed to crown him. The rule of the Gwynnedar line had begun. His reign would last for a total of four decades, during which he would go on to reform the elven taxation system (which would be used for the next five centuries), develop a network of roads on the peninsula, establish a standing army, and finally improve upon's Talagaer's official policing and maintenance services for Powys. The city itself, damaged in the civil war, would also be fully repaired and greatly expanded. Emperor TBD Death & legacy Illness and death Sian fell ill with an unknown malady in the summer of 40 TC, withdrawing from public life. He died in 42 or 43 TC. The exact date is unclear as several documents from the era provide conflicting information. They do, however, agree that he likely died of the illness that befell him, although unconfirmed rumours persisted that he was poisoned by his former wife. He was succeeded as ruler by Toruvi, his daughter. Outwardly, it would seem that the girl was to continue ruling in the same vein as her father. In truth, the first years of her reign would see a gradual cessation of expansion and a focus on internal affairs, more attention being given to the up and coming class of magic-users, and the first overseas expeditions conducted in her name.